


I'm not him

by CourtNicxVoltronxYJ



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Broken Heart, M/M, Multi, first song fic for this series, keith's pov, loss love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 13:10:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14749491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourtNicxVoltronxYJ/pseuds/CourtNicxVoltronxYJ
Summary: This is a song fic based on Keith's POV.





	I'm not him

**Author's Note:**

> -Song fic, contains mentions of sheith, and Lance/Shiro
> 
> -The song: I'm not her by julia brennan

_He got blue eyes, long legs and pretty rosy checks._

 

Keith glanced over at Lance and watched as he laughed along with Pidge and Hunk. A sadness filled inside him for he was nothing like Lance and it pained him to see the person he love be in love with someone else. Keith felt small and unwanted as he watched Shiro and Lance together. They were so happy and it killed him, why couldn't they be that happy too? Was he just not worth it?

 

_And I got fair skin, dark hair not what you wanted. Baby I'm sorry, I'm not exactly what you had in mind, but please don't leave if you stay I promise that i'll change your mind. And is it too much to ask to just feel wanted, to feel the love that i feel for you, return? And is it so wrong to think that you could love me, I guess the problem is that I'm not him._

 

Keith sat there lost in his mind of all the times him and Shiro hanged out together. They were close but it didn't grow into anything and maybe that was because he wasn't the ideal guy for Shiro. But Shiro had already stolen Keith's heart and all he desired was to be loved by him the same way he loved him but it was never returned. Their hugs, cuddling and the small forehead kisses began to disappear as Shiro's eyes locked onto Lance. Shiro fell in love with Lance and there wasn't a thing Keith could do because he was nothing like Lance. He wore a big smile, and always seemed so happy where as he was always locked within himself, feeling down and lonely. Lance was social with everyone on the ship and Keith kept pulling himself away from them for he had so many walls up. The only one whom he allowed to see the real him, the only person who he let his walls now for was Shiro and now it felt like there was a stabbing pain inside his chest, for he trusted Shiro completely, let him in and only to be shoved aside for someone better. It hurt and he felt so unworthy of every being loved, that Shiro had every right not to love him, for he wasn't worth it. Lance was totally the better option, the better person for Shiro where as Keith wasn't Lance. He was nothing special at all. He was a flawed human being with too many problems and issues to be loved, especially by someone so amazing as Shiro.

_He got a big smile, soft hands and perfect little dimples._

They were so happy and Keith just knew it had to be because of who Lance was. He was everything he wasn't and so much more. Of course Shiro wouldn't want him, he wasn't like Lance, he wasn't special, amazing and loved like he was. Everything about Lance was different from him, Lance actually cared what he looked like, he was so warm and friendly with everyone that it hurt that Keith couldn't be like that.

_And I got torn jeans, chipped nails everything is simple. Baby I'm sorry, I'm not exactly what you had in mind, but please don't leave. If you stay I'll change your mind. And is it too much to ask to just feel wanted? To feel the love I feel for you, return? And is it too wrong to think that you could love me? I guess the problem is that I'm not him. I'm not him._

Everything is simple about what Keith looks like but that's the only thing simple about him. He still struggles with being left behind, abandon and maybe that was the problem with all of this. He just got so attached to Shiro, that he placed too many hopes and dream on him that when he left, it felt like all the other times people have left him. He just wasn't good enough for anyone. Why would he ever think that Shiro could love him, because deep down, Keith didn't even really love himself anymore. Keith just wanted Shiro to stay, he had his hand held out for him but he was left all a lone in the fog of everything. He just wanted to show Shiro the love he felt for him, to show Shiro how special he was to him. He wanted to change Shiro's mind to show him he could be everything he wanted and needed, all it would take was some time and he could change for him. He could change his mind but it wasn't possible. He wasn't him. And it was crazy to actually think that their moments mattered, that he could actually love something as worthless and ugly as him.

_He got blue eyes, long legs and pretty rosy checks and I got fare skin, dark hair, not what you wanted anymore._

Keith sat by himself in his darken bedroom and cried out for the warmth and love he once felt. But no matter what, he wasn't wanted or loved by Shiro at least not anymore when someone so much better came along. ''I'm not...him'' Keith whispered out between his sobs as his heart was aching with some much pain and want. He curled up into a small ball and cried and cried.

 

He had a broken heart.


End file.
